Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to conducting electronic transactions, and in particular, to ways of sending and receiving items via user devices.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks, such as the Internet. Consumers routinely search for and purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions can take place directly between an on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, where payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions can also take place with the aid of an on-line payment provider, such as PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties. Payment providers enable payments to be made through many different convenient methods.
Electronic transactions need not be financial or with a merchant. With the increasing use of mobile devices, users can now pay or transfer money to other users, as well as share items, such as through emails or texts. However, mobile devices typically have relatively small screens, making such transactions difficult and not very enjoyable. For example, a user may have difficulty or find it boring to enter information and select boxes or links to process an information transfer or transaction to another user or merchant.
Thus, there is a need for uses to have a more enjoyable and easier process of conducing electronic transactions.